Reasons Why
by Skitty13
Summary: May is back in Petalburg City to celebrate the holidays, and her family is hosting a New Years party. What can be expected from an unexpected guest? Happy New Year everyone! Contestshipping one shot!


Reasons Why

Hello readers! Happy New Years! It's 2014! (Or at least almost, when I'm posting this...)

This is a quick little Contestshipping one shot I decided to write.

Yes, I did attempt to write a song (The key word here is attempted, got it?). It's sooo bad though... -_-" (Is this even considered publishable?)

Don't forget to read the end author's note okay? It's kind of important.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

May walked around her home town, Petalburg City. It was December 31st, the night before New Years. Snow covered everything in sight, leave the winter wonderland look. She decided to take a walk around town, a break from her family's preparations for the party they were having at midnight. It was practically completely dark out, only the street lights lit up the paths. Everything was peaceful, other than the crunching of snow under her boots, it was silent.

"I better head back," May noted when she was half way through the town. She turned back heading home. Most of her friends and family members would be there later tonight to watch the fireworks, but May prefered watching it by herself. Sometimes, the people would get overly excited for the New Years and be just as loud as the fireworks.

Pulling out her house key, May walked into her house to see preparations still in process.

"Hey sis," Max greeted.

May took off her boots, coat and mittens.

"Still preparing?"

"Yup," Max adjusted his glasses. "Mom and Dad want it perfect."

"Finished!" Caroline, May's mother, declared.

"Still two hours to go," Norman, May's father, announced.

Just then, the door bell rang. Norman head to open the door. May headed up the stairs not bothering to find out who arrived.

"Aren't you going to join the party, May?" Caroline asked.

"I'll be back later," May called over her shoulder.

The moment she was in her room, May shut door and let out a sigh. The past week was pretty busy and she was tired. May yawned, only to quickly shake her head.

"I will not fall asleep," May told herself. "Stay awake! At least until midnight."

May walked over to her pokeballs laying on her desk.

_Who should I send out? _May stood there considering her options. _Blaziken is a little big, Skitty is way to energetic for me to watch over right now, Beautifly maybe... Beautifly will be perfect!_

"Beautifly, come on out!"

Beautifly fluttered out, resting on top May's head. May yawned, and digged around her room to pulled out an old photo album. She opened the window, letting the cool air enter the room. The album included many pictures of her friends, family, contests and even a certain rival. May grabbed her phone and started to play a song.

_Give me a reason why,_

_Why you bother to try,_

_To convince me you're the one._

_Give me the reasons why._

May smiled, slowly flipping through the photo album. Happy memories started to reappear.

_I have many memories that fill my brain,_

_So many melodies that soothe the pain._

_The day you came to me to say,_

_You could make the bad ones go away._

May looked at one picture, it was the day she was competing in the Grand Festival. She ended up losing to Drew, but in the end Robert had won. Drew had reassured her to keep trying though.

_Give me a reason why,_

_Why you bother to try,_

_To convince me you're the one._

_Give me the reasons why. (Give me the reasons why.)_

May continued flipping, but then stopped. There was a rose pressed in between the pages. May blinked in surprise. It was the first rose Drew ever gave her. She gently touched it, the scent of the rose was faintly still there.

_Give me the reasons why,_

_I feel this way._

_Give me the reasons why,_

_Your always there I feel like fading away._

_Give me the reasons why,_

_I'm starting to see,_

_You might be the one, the one meant for me._

May smiled, this trip down memory lane seemed so peaceful.

_Give me a reason why,_

_Why you bother to try,_

_Give me the reasons why,_

_To convince me you're the one,_

_Show me the way to go,_

_Show me the way to see._

_All I need to know,_

_Is why you ended choosing me._

_Give me the reasons why. (Give me the reasons why.)_

_Reasons why._

May closed the photo album, perfect timing. She paused the next song before it could play, then stood up to put it away.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly gave off a happy cry.

May looked up to see Beautifly at the window with a Masquerain. A familiar Masquerain.

"Could it be...?" May thought out loud. She glanced at the time, eleven thirty already. Time went by quickly.

"Come on, Beautifly. Let's go downstairs." May exclaimed. Beautifly looked over at May then at Masquerain. Quickly telling Masquerain something, Beautifly flew over to May to follow her.

May headed down the stairs, immediately greeted by happy family members and friends. Around eleven fifty, May spotted someone she didn't expect to see in a million years. She turned away.

"Speechless to see me, huh, June?"

"The name's May!" May turned back to glare at the green haired trainer.

"Whatever, January."

May angrily glared at Drew, she noticed the time: eleven fifty five.

"Just go away, Drew." May said coldly. She headed towards the stairs.

"Can't think of anything smart to say?" Drew smirked. He followed her.

"Whatever, grasshead. I'm not in the mood for an argument. Come on, Beautifly," May replied. Beautifly looked back at Masquerain and the two followed May, right behind Drew.

May walked into her room, turning around at the doorway.

"Are you seriously still following me?" May asked.

"Yep," Drew nodded. Masquerain and Beautifly chattered away happily.

May sighed, walking to sit on her bed. Drew entered the room and sat at her desk.

"Care to give me a reason why you're here?" May asked.

"Well, I just thought I'd give my favourite rival a visit." Drew answered.

"Around midnight? Totally," May said sarcastically. "The real reason, please."

"Well..." Drew paused to think. May just stood up heading for her balcony. "What are doing all alone on New Years?"

"I prefer spending New Years alone when watching fireworks," May replied, leaning against the railing. Drew joined her. Eleven fifty eight. "Now answer my question, please, grasshead."

"Fine. There's a girl I like and I thought she would be here, so I came hoping to spend New Years with her." Drew explained.

"Did you find her?" May asked.

Eleven fifty nine.

"I did, but she wouldn't believe me if I confessed." Drew inched closer towards May.

Fifty more seconds.

"Really? She's not a fan girl?"

Thirty more seconds.

"No, in fact she's right next to me right now."

Ten seconds.

"What?" May turned to look at Drew, who somehow was right next her. "Are you serious?"

Five seconds.

Drew nodded, leaning in to close the space between them.

Fireworks exploded behind them, and cheering could be heard downstairs.

May leaned back, "Let me rephrase the question, give me the reasons why you like me and why should I consider liking you back?"

"Okay," Drew thought for moment before snapping. "I like you because you're you. Nice, friendly, caring and clumsy. As for the second part... You don't need to consider it. You already like me."

May flushed red.

"Happy New Years, Drew," May whispered.

"Happy New Years, July," Drew smirked. Before May could respond, he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

I thought all you readers enjoyed this little one shot. :)

Since it's the end of the year, and almost my three month mark, I want to give everyone a HUGE thanks for all the support and kindness.

THANKS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST~!

* * *

Now for my very important notice (especially if you read my stories):

**I am so sorry! I'll be taking an extended leave from January 20th to June 2014.**

Q&A involving my leave:

_Why are you leaving?_

I'm an honor student, I intend to stay one, and I have three core subjects and gym all next semester. (I'm going to die!) So in order to keep my grades up, I need all my attention on school.

_What about your unfinished stories?_

They be put on hold until I come back. I will always finish my stories, no matter what! That's a Skitty promise! By the time I'm back, I'll have tons of new ideas, so be prepared to massive updates and stories to make up for my leave.

If you have any other questions, PM me! I'll be able to answer them if I get them before January 20th. More info can be on my profile page, along with all my other random stuff... ;)

* * *

Thanks so much taking you time and reading this! I wish you all an amazing year and all your dreams/New Years resolutions come true! Happy New Years!

~Skitty13


End file.
